


Which ones?

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Bucky and I are getting ready for a mission when we're interrupted. Ugh, such a hassle.AKA sassy reader is used to Bucky fighting and is irritated
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Which ones?

One word to describe this hotel suite's bathroom would be luxurious. the large porcelain soaking tub was calling to me. I sat at the vanity with my makeup spread out over the marble counter. As I smoothed out my hair my eyes traveled to the open doorway where a tall dark handsome man stood watching me with deep blue eyes. 

"You look gorgeous." His voice echoed in the spacious bathroom and made me shiver slightly. 

"I'm not dressed yet." I sassed back and glanced down at my gaping robe showing off my soft mauve colored undergarments. 

He stepped into the room and was suddenly behind me, "That's why you look so good." He leaned down and pressed a kiss at the junction where my neck met my shoulder, my sweet spot. My eyes fluttered closed, "Bucky." I breathed out and let out a sad sigh, "We're going to be late." His strong right hand coasted down my arm while his metal fingers toyed with the neckline of my robe. 

"Ah, but it'll be worth it." 

I stood up and out of his arms abruptly and he frowned at me in the mirror. With my hands on my hips I tried to remain focused, "We are on a mission. The team would not appreciate us fucking in the middle of it." The two of us are posing as a wealthy married couple this weekend and tonight a big gala is going to be when the team sneaks in and gets the Intel they need. I'm here just to be a cover. I'm a nice buffer between the literal soldiers and the civilians. I've also been told I'm a good liar but I think I'm just persuasive. 

"Nat warned us that someone might try something before we even make it downstairs. So we were told to be on high alert." I scolded him with hands on my hips.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over the tight white t-shirt he's going to wear under his button up, "I'm always alert babe."

I could only offer him a slow blink in response and then a smirk, "I just would like for you not to kill someone while you're balls deep in me."

His mouth opened to spit out a witty response but it snapped closed at the sound of a light knock on the door. 

We both stared at each other until I tightened the sash around my waist, "well, better answer it." I walked over to the garment bag hanging on the wall and unzipped it to reveal the pretty eggplant colored dress I planned to wear tonight. 

My hands froze on the light chiffon when I heard Bucky open the door, his rumbling voice through the walls and then a thud and sounds of a struggle. I rolled my eyes, "ugh" I let out a groan and then took my dress off the hanger. 

Damn, I'm grateful I can zip this dress up myself on the side. I turn to the full length mirror and smooth my hands over the skirt that falls to my knees. A loud crash has me flinching before I shout over my shoulder, "Be careful."

"Trying my best honey!" Bucky grunted back and in the corner of my eye I see a body shoved across the room through the bathroom door. I lean into my reflection and touch up my makeup. As I blot my lipstick loud grunts sound behind me then I hear the gun slide across the tiles before it hits my foot. 

A man in a rumpled suit has a busted lip and is crawling on the floor into the bathroom. I reach down and pick up the firearm carefully before setting it on the counter. I turn back to the mirror and watch as a metal hand appears and grabs the guy by the back of his head and drags him back into the bedroom. 

More grunts and thuds and shouts sounded through the walls.

I unzip a small bag and pull out my choices for jewelry. The fighting must be closer to the bathroom because now I can hear Bucky scolding the men, "Why would you try this? You got a death wish? I gotta take my girl to dinner." A whimper is heard and then Bucky asks loud enough for you to hear, "What time is dinner?"

Of course he doesn't know, "Eight. So wrap it up. You have ten minutes." I pull up a pair of white gold hoops and compare them to large, heavy gemstone dangling earrings. Both have their pros and cons. While thinking about it I slip my feet into nude pumps that make my calves flex nicely. 

I grab my two earring options and strut to the bathroom door, "Babe? Babe which do you think?" I held them up and found Bucky kneeling over one man who is pinned to the floor by his knees, nearly unconscious, while his hand is wrapped tightly around a different man's throat. 

Bucky successfully knocks out the man below him but returns his attention to the man in his hand. 

"Hey! Babe, stop killing him for a second!" I snap my fingers and wait for him to look up at me. I hold up the earrings, "Which earrings should I wear?" His eyes narrowed as he studied the two options. 

"Hoops doll."

I smiled, "Thanks darling. Hurry up. And don't mess up your face." I turned back to the mirror and put in my earrings. With the simple pieces in I decide a necklace would look nice and showcase my lovely deep neckline. 

"What are you doing?" I ask as Bucky drags the unconscious men into the bathroom and then roughly ties then up in the bathtub. 

"I didn't kill them." He almost sounded disappointed. He walked over and washed his hands and face quickly, "Steve said no casualties." 

I wrap my arms around him as he dries his hands. My front pressed tightly to his back, "I'm sorry sweetie. Maybe you can kill them later." I peek around his broad shoulders and see his loving smile. 

"Now," I take a step back and slap his ass, "get dressed. We have to go."

Bucky rolls his eyes and goes to shrug on his shirt and suit coat, not caring that there is some blood from the struggle on his undershirt. I fold up his pocket square that matches my dress perfectly. He holds his hands out as I approach, "How do I look?"

"Incredibly sexy." I whisper as I tuck the silk into his pocket and then smooth my hands over the soft linen of his lapels. 

"So sexy you're considering being late?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I give him a light shove, "James Barnes! I am not going to fuck you within twenty feet of two unconscious bad guys you just fought."

"We could fuck over there." He gestures behind us, to the other side if the room, and I huffed in annoyance and amusement. 

I turn and collect my clutch and do one last quick check in the mirror. He's pouting, he knows those sweet puppy dog eyes are my weakness and his plump bottom lip too enticing. I feel hot, "Just think, in a couple hours our mission will be over and you can have your way with me." He growled at my words and I step closer to kiss him lightly. My thumb wipes the lipstick left on his face. I smirk, "Besides, if you're a good boy I'll let you see my surprise."

His fingers are slowly rucking up my skirt and he chuckles softly, "Doll, I already saw your sexy panties earlier-"

"But not what's under them." I press my lips together to lessen my excited smile. He seems confused. My fingers comb his hair back, "Remember that thing you wanted to try? I believe your exact words were, 'I can't stop thinking about fucking your tight little ass princess.' Does that ring a bell?" Bucky nodded slowly, a flash of lust and excitement crossed his face.

I guide his hand under my dress and over my ass. I press his fingers between my cheeks and gasped lightly as he nudges the little gem plug I put in an hour ago after my shower. His eyes go wide and I kiss him but pull back when he tries to deepen it. 

"Be a good boy. Get this mission done and I'll show you it." I step away from him and adjust my dress. He looks mad and frustrated and it's so fucking hot. 

"You are killing me. How am I supposed to go down there with this?" He gestures to his hard cock straining in his slacks. I shrug, "Not my problem."

"It will be." He growls as he closes his eyes and focuses on trying to calm down. I wait patiently by the door until he feels like his throbbing cock isn't noticeable in his pants. I'll always notice it, but he should be fine in public. 

He grabs my hand and leads me from the room, "Let's get this done princess."


End file.
